charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Becomes Them
Death Becomes Them is the 155th episode of Charmed. Episode Information :Season 7 :Episode No. 21 :Original Airdate May 15, 2005 Episode Guide A classmate of Phoebe's, Tim, is helping her with a flat tire when a demon attacks and kills him. Afterwards, she talks with "Piper" about the incident, and when "Piper" tries to take the Book of Shadows, it repels her. "Piper" morphs into Zankou and flames away. Phoebe blames herself for Tim's death. Paige has a new charge, a future Whitelighter named Joanna. Joanna has a boyfriend named Carl, and Paige gets a bad vibe from him. Joanna stays with him regardless. Zankou and a henchman calling himself the Alchemist flame away with Tim's body. Shortly after, Phoebe sees Tim in her bed and he blames her for his death. Paige, Piper and Leo don't see him, but after consulting the Book of Shadows, they suspect an alchemist. Inspector Sheridan is all the more suspicious of Darryl. Joanna calls Paige; she is upset about a fight with Karl. Paige goes to her and tries to console her, and advises her to lock the door and not let Carl in. She has to leave when Piper reports Tim's body missing. Carl, however, is already in Joanna's apartment; worse, he's really Zankou. He kills Joanna, and Paige is rattled on finding her body. Zankou provides the Alchemist with the body of Inspector Reece Davidson (killed in "Death Takes a Halliwell"). The two revive him and send him after Phoebe. Zankou tries again to steal the Book of Shadows but fails. Paige, going after the Alchemist, scries for Joanna. The three sisters orb to the cemetery and find Joanna revived as a zombie. They meet the Alchemist and a number of zombies, all innocents that the sisters have lost. The zombies attack and finally Piper blasts them. With the last zombie blasted, Zankou vanquishes the Alchemist, to the sisters' surprise. The sisters return to the manor to find the Book missing; Zankou has stolen it. Book of Shadows Demonic Alchemists :"Demonic Alchemists have the ability to control the undead but lack the power to bring them back to life. They need an upper level demon for that." ~Leo Wyatt Spells #Paige scrys for Jo-Anna. Potions The Sisters brought with them potions that would destroy the bodies of the undead. Magical Notes *"The Sisters and the Book of Shadows are linked...always have been. By weakening them I'll weaken the Book's defenses too, enough to make it mine." ~Zankou Innocents Lost #Tim was murdered by the Raptor Demon. #Jo-Anna was murdered by Zankou. #Piper was forced to blow up the bodies of three Innocents that she had lost in the past. #Jo-Anna's body was destroyed by Paige with a potion. #Inspector Davidson's body was blown up by Piper. #Tim's body was blown up by Piper. Evils #The Raptor Demon #Zankou #The Alchemist Evils Vanquished #The Raptor Demon is vanquished by Phoebe who kicks him against a fence and he falls on a pipe, impaling himself and being vanquished. #The Alchemist was vanquished by a fireball from Zankou. Powers *Raptor Demon / "Appears" / Himself / Parking Garage *The Raptor Demon / Super Speed / Himself / Parking Garage *The Book / Protection Shield / Itself / Attic *"Piper" / ShapeShift / Zankpu / Attic *Zankou / "Disappears" / Himself / Attic *Zankou / "Appears" / Himself / Mausoleum *Paige / Orbs / Herself / Conservatory *Zankou / "Appears" / Himself / Morgue *The Alchemist / "Appears" / Himself / Morgue *Zankou starts to bring Tim back to life. *Zankou / Materialize / Coffin / Mausoleum *Carl / ShapeShift / Zankou / Jo-Anna's Apartment *Paige / Orbs / Herself / Phoebe's Office *Zankou brings Inspector Davidson back to life. *Zankou makes Inspector Davidson remember certain events. *The Alchemist makes Inspector Davidson remember certain events. *Paige / Orbs / Herself / Kitchen *Zankou / "Disappears" / Himself / Outside Jo-Anna's Apartment *Inspector Davidson is called back probably to Zankou *Zankou / "Appears" / Himself / Attic *The Book / Protection Shield / Itself / Attic *The Book / Protection Shield / Itself / Attic *Paige / Orbs / Herslef / Attic *Paige / Orbs / Piper and Phoebe / Mausoleum *The Alchemist / "Controls the Undead" / Piper's Lost Innocents / Mausoleum *Piper / Blows Up / Male Lost Innocent / Mausoleum *Piper / Blows Up / Female Lost Innocent / Mausoleum *Piper / Blows Up / Male Lost Innocent / Mausoleum *Piper / Blows Up / Inspector Davidson / Mausoleum *Piper / Blows Up / Tim / Mausoleum *Zankou / Fire Ball / The Alchemist / Mausoleum *Zankou / "Disappears" / Himself / Mausoleum 721